The Tidal Wave Over Me
by Tione
Summary: Sakura is moving away from all she knew in Tomoeda. As she tries to adjust to meeting Syaoran and his girlfriend, new people enter the scene. Harry Potter and Sailor Moon crossover. *FIN*
1. The Tidal Wave Over Me

The Tidal Wave Over Me  
  
By Neptune Avalon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own ccs. I do own the characters that are obviously not ccs. Use them if you like. (Authors notes.) 'thoughts'  
  
  
  
It was a bright sunny day in Tomeda, Japan. But all is not well at the Kinomoto residence. Sakura Kinomoto is sitting on her bed with tears in her eyes. Though Syaoran had left Japan 5 years ago, after being her boyfriend for 2, her tears were not for him. All around her were packed bags, suitcases, and boxes if that gives you a hint. She was moving to Hong Kong. Fujitaka Kinomoto, her father had taken a new job at a university there and Sakura and Touya were moving with him.  
  
"Sakura! You need to get ready for that swim meet thingy of yours!" Kero yelled in her ear. Sakura had started swimming on a swim team after Syaoran left. She was the star of the team. It was her last meet.  
  
"Thanks Kero, do you want to come? It is my last meet," Sakura asked the furry little creature. He was overjoyed that he could finally see one of Sakura's fantastic meets! Kero nodded his head vigorously. Soon Sakura was ready and she headed down to the Tomeda swimming pool.(I don't know if it really does but in my story it does.)  
  
The meet soon began and ended. As soon as Sakura got of the dressing room, Tomoyo came bounding up.  
  
"You were sooo kawaii!!!!!!! I got your last meet on tape," Tomoyo explained. Sakura saddened slightly at the last part. "You leave tomorrow, don't you?" Sakura nodded yes.  
  
"I'll write and e-mail you almost everyday and call you twice a month," Sakura promised. The two embraced.  
  
"What time does your plane leave?"  
  
"At 8:00. Gate 57," Sakura answered. Tomoyo promised she would be there.(They are 17 in this fic.)  
  
"Hey girl, were you trying to leave without saying good-bye to us?" A voice behind Sakura questioned. Sakura turned around and saw a raven haired girl with her hands on her hips and the rest of the team behind her.  
  
"Of course not!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Good! Because then I would have to go to Hong Kong and personally kill you," Yim tried to glare but saw Sakura's smile and stopped. She gave the auburn haired girl a hug. "I hope you can visit. Your one of the best and I hope you join a swimming club there or I will be just as mad as if you didn't write," Yim warned. Sakura said good-bye to all of her friends and went home.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~time skip~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sakura groggily opened her eyes. She blinked a couple of times and yawned. "Flight 707 is preparing to land in Hong Kong. Please fasten all seat belts," A voice came over the intercom. 'So this is it. There is one good thing to this. I'll get to see Syaoran but I'll almost never see Tomoyo and my other friends again.' Sakura thought sadly.  
  
Fujitaka, Touya, and Sakura soon arrived at their new home. It was rather large, not like a mansion, but bigger that their home in Japan. It was the middle of the day and Sakura would be starting school tomorrow, well everybody would. Sakura decided to sit out on their porch and enjoy the sun. A girl paused as she was walking by.  
  
"Hey! Your new here aren't you? The names Suz, how 'bout you?" The girl asked.  
  
"Actually, yes. My names Sakura Kinomoto," Sakura replied. She kinda liked this girl.  
  
"Hey, are you going to Hallowhall High?" Suz asked. Suz gave Sakura the impression of a lizard somehow.(In a book that I read, Suz was a golden, talking, annoying lizard. Not that it has anything to do with the story.)  
  
"Yeah," Sakura replied. She was beginning to like Suz.  
  
"So am I! Would you like to hang out with me and my friends? I can't wait to introduce you to my boyfriend!" Suz exclaimed.  
  
"That would be nice! I can't wait to meet your friends and boyfriend!" Sakura answered enthusiastically. The two girls chatted but soon Suz had to go home. They said their good-byes and Suz left.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Time Skip. School yard the next morning*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For once Sakura wasn't up late. She was up early. (Just one thing. Everyone in China knows about magic and the card mistress.) Sakura walked into the gates of Hallowhall High and saw Suz and other people. Suz spotted Sakura and waved to her.  
  
"Hey Sakura! How's it been?" Suz greeted her. She answered she was just fine. "Well, these are my friends Lin(boy), Shinra, Lita, and Meiling. My boyfriend is trying out for soccer." Sakura stared at Meiling for a moment.  
  
"Meiling? Is it really you?" Sakura asked. Meiling turned away from a conversation with Lita.  
  
"Sakura!" Meiling shrieked. The black haired girl ran up to Sakura and embraced her. "When did you go to this school? I thought you lived in Japan?" Meiling asked.  
  
"My dad got a job here so we moved," Sakura explained. Soon the bell rang and everyone filed into the school.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Time Skip lunch hour~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(I don't want to get into detail about her school day.)  
  
Sakura walked into the cafeteria and sat down next to Suz. Lin and Shinra argued like cats and dogs and Suz explained that they did this every day. Soon Suz pointed to a tall muscular male coming into the lunchroom.  
  
"That's my boyfriend!" She whispered. As the guy came closer Sakura could make out amber eyes and messy cinnamon colored hair. He looked awfully familiar…  
  
"Hi Suz! Who's your friend?" He asked referring to Sakura.  
  
"Sakura, this is my boyfriend Syaoran Li, leader of the Li clan. Syaoran, this is my new friend Sakura Kinomoto," Suz introduced. Syaoran stood there in shock for a while.  
  
"So Sakura, long time, no see. How have you been?" He asked. Sakura looked from Syaoran to Suz and back again.  
  
"Syaoran, you told me you would wait for me! And Suz is your girlfriend! Was I really that unimportant to you?" Sakura asked him loudly.  
  
"Sakura, wait. I can explain…," Syaoran started,  
  
"What is there to explain! I promised I would wait for you and I turned down every single date that was offered to me because I believed that you would wait for me and return after you became leader of the Li clan! I was your girlfriend for 2 years!" Sakura shouted. Syaoran opened his mouth to say something to her but Sakura wasn't done, "You helped me catch the clow cards and turn them into Sakura cards. You helped me pass the final judgment and defeat Eriol! Look at how much we've been through and you toss me away like a rag doll! Syaoran Li, I'm done with you!" Sakura shouted.  
  
She walked up to him and slapped him, hard. His head turned to the side and he kept it there. Sakura stormed out of the lunchroom to outside, another place you could eat.  
  
"She's the Card mistress!" She heard Suz exclaim. Sakura sat under a big oak tree outside.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Syaoran, promise that you'll wait for me," A younger Sakura pleaded. Her cheeks were streaked with tears.  
  
"Of course I will," He assured her. If you looked closely you could see barely restrained tears in his eyes.  
  
"I love you," Sakura whispered.  
  
"I love you too," He whispered back. They shared one final kiss before Syaoran boarded his plane.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Don't his promises mean anything!' She thought angrily. She put a hand up to her cheek and was surprised to see she was crying. Soon the bell rang and Sakura pulled herself together. She rushed inside and to her Math class. 'Great! Just perfect! Math, just what I need right now!' She thought irritated. 'Boy is the rest of the day going to go by slow…'  
  
  
  
So, do you like it, hate it, want to come after me with a chain saw and murder me because it was so bad? Tell me. Flames will be used to heat the downstairs of my house where my computer is so my fingers don't freeze when I'm typing. Please excuse me while I let me fingers thaw out… Neptune Avalon signing out!^_~! 


	2. The Tidal Wave Over Me

The Tidal Wave Over Me  
  
By Neptune Avalon  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: This is an actual chapter. I need to thank my friend Neptune Book-worm for the idea. And thank you all you other people who gave me idea's! You may see me using them throughout the story! I don't own ccs, Harry Potter, or sailor moon, okay! On with the story.  
  
  
  
In Hong Kong, the days turned to weeks, weeks to months, until Sakura had been in Hong Kong an entire year. Suz and her friends, excluding Meiling, became her rivals. And it didn't help that everyone stayed away from her because of her being the Card Mistress. Usually it bothered her, but today she was her usual happy self.  
  
"Hey Meiling! Guess what!" Sakura called cheerfully.  
  
"You won a million dollars? The circus came to town? Syaoran admitted that he loves you with all his heart?" Meiling guessed. Sakura blushed at the last one.  
  
"Syaoran would never do that. Though I wished he would. He loves Suz. But over summer break, we're going to visit Japan! Isn't that great! And Tomoyo told me that Eriol is going to be there! I'll get to see everybody again!" Sakura answered. (There's a lot of exclamation mark in here, isn't there?)  
  
"That's great! Tell everyone hi for me, would you?" Meiling asked. Sakura nodded her head. She started towards her first class, which was German. (I hate that class. Anyways, I don't know how to make umlauts on a computer, for those of you who didn't know, an umlaut are those two dots above germen letters, so some of the letters need them and I can't put them in.)  
  
On her way to Germen, she ran into a boy and girl. The boy had unruly black hair and bright green eyes. The girl had shoulder length sea green hair and blue eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going!" Sakura apologized. 'They both have very strong aura's.' Sakura thought.  
  
"Do you know where the Germen classroom is? We're new here. My name is Michelle Waters," The girl asked.  
  
"Harry Potter," The boy extended his hand as did the girl and Sakura shook both of their hands.  
  
"Sakura Kinomoto. I'm headed there right now so just follow me," Sakura told them. She led them through the halls and stopped in front of a classroom. "This is it."  
  
They walked in and everyone took their seats. Harry and Michelle took seats on either sides of Sakura.  
  
"So why did you guys come on the last day of school?" Sakura asked turning to both of them. They suddenly seemed to get uncomfortable.  
  
"Um… Well… You see…" Harry started but the teacher chose to start class right then.  
  
"Okay class, say the days of the weeks in Germen," The teacher instructed.  
  
"Montag(Monday), Dienstag(Tuesday), Mittwoch(Wednesday), Donnerstag(Thursday), Freitag(Friday), Samstag(Saturday), Sonnnabend(Saturday), Sonntag(Sunday)," The class recited.  
  
"Ser gut(very good)," The teacher, Frau Grunder congratulated them, "Now do the months."  
  
"Januar(January), Februar(February), Marz(March), April(April), Mai(May), Juni(June), Juli(July), August(August), September(September), Oktober(October), November(November), Dezember(December)."  
  
The class went by rather slowly for Sakura, Harry, and Michelle. Finally Germen got out and they found out they had the exact same schedule. They went to science with Mr. Whyton. After that got done with they went to lunch. They were having lunch in the school yard with Meiling who both took an instant liking to when suddenly a big stuffed snake that was alive came crashing out of the bushes they were near. The school yard was suddenly empty.  
  
"Very funny Eriol. You can come out now. I can sense your aura a mile away," Sakura shouted. A boy with blackish bluish hair and blue eyes came out of the same bush the snake had been in.  
  
"You aren't as jumpy as you used to be. Hello Meiling," The boy greeted.  
  
"Hi Eriol," Meiling replied.  
  
"Eriol, what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be in Japan?" Sakura asked.  
  
"And I'm supposed to be in Japan too, aren't I?" Asked a figure stepping out of the bushes.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Sakura yelled and ran to embrace her friend. "Why are you here?"  
  
"My mom got transferred and Eriol decided to move with me," She explained. Suddenly Meiling was giving Tomoyo a hug. "Hi Meiling!"  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! How have you been?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"It's awesome that you are here! Oh, by the way that's Harry Potter and that's Michelle Waters. Michelle, Harry this is Tomoyo Daidouji, my best friend and this is Eriol Hiiragizawa, her boyfriend," Sakura introduced.  
  
"HE IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!" Tomoyo yelled.  
  
"Just keep telling yourself that and you might actually believe it," Sakura told her.  
  
"My cute little daughter, Ms Daidouji and I are indeed going out and I am probably going to get an earful telling you this because Tomoyo didn't want me to," Eriol informed them.  
  
"Hiiragizawa!" A voice growled, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"My cute little descendent! I live here now! Isn't it wonderful?" Eriol said, using the nickname that Syaoran hated.  
  
"No! Must you stalk me wherever I go?" Syaoran yelled, frustrated. Michelle and Harry stared at the display with sweatdrops rolling down the sides of their faces.  
  
  
  
  
  
So I finally got another chapter up. It's not very exciting but the next one will be. Neptune Avalon signing out!^_~! 


	3. The Tidal Wave Over Me

The Tidal Wave Over Me  
  
By Neptune Avalon  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Haven't, don't, never will own it. Sorry I took so long in getting this chapter up. I don't own Harry Potter, CCS, Sailor Moon, or the characters from Tamora Pierce's the circle of magic series. This chapter should be interesting…  
  
  
  
"Wormtail! Get the girl and her friends! Don't forget that wretched Potter boy and Sailor Neptune! Who does she think she is! Insulting me like that! I will get my revenge…," Lord Voldemort raved.  
  
"Yes master. I will get them for you," Wormtail promised.  
  
"Good, but do it soon. The 5 of them are in school at lunch right now. All alone, how sad. Yes, all alone. Wormtail! I want you to just get the Card Mistress first. Yes, the Card Mistress will suffer first and the most. Yes, I will get my sweet sweet revenge…," Voldemort started ranting to himself again.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
A little mouse scampered across Eriol's path. Syaoran had left in a huff because he was there. 'Michelle and Harry both have strong aura's. Are they friend or foe?' Eriol asked himself. A sudden sound alerted them. It wasn't pleasant, like a hiss of a demon.  
  
"Show yourself!" Sakura commanded.  
  
"Crucio!" A voice shouted and a beam of green light came from one of the bushes. Harry pushed Sakura out of the way just in time.  
  
"Voldemort," Harry muttered loud enough so only Sakura could hear. Harry pulled a piece of wood out of his pocket and Michelle pulled out a little blue odd looking stick. Both stepped in front of Sakura.  
  
"Let me handle this," Sakura told them, "Key that hides the powers of darkness, reveal thy true form to me, I, Sakura, under contract, command you to release!" Sakura's staff appeared and at the same time Michelle was shouting,  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!" Michelle became Sailor Neptune but Sakura didn't notice.  
  
"Our search didn't take long, Michelle," Harry said wearily. A huge monster with 5 heads came out of the bushes.  
  
"Firey!" Sakura shouted. A powerful force was felt and a column of flame appeared around the monster. It sucked it up Sakura's energy and Sakura couldn't stop the card from shooting more fire. Sakura prayed that Syaoran would help her because Eriol, Harry, and Sailor Neptune were preoccupied with trying to get out of the Devil's snare that trapped them.  
  
But Syaoran didn't come and Sakura's power was sucked out of her. She collapsed in a dead faint.  
  
"NO!" Harry shouted as the monster picked Sakura up and disappeared, "We lost the key."  
  
  
  
"No, it happened. It looks like we will have to interfere against Frostpine, Rosethorn, Lark, and Niko's wishes," Sandry informed Daja, Tris, and Briar.  
  
"Let's get going then," Briar replied, "Can't wait to get my hands on Voldemort."  
  
"You shouldn't take this so lightly," Daja, the trader scolded. (For those of you who haven't read the series, it might not make much sense but just ignore the parts you don't understand. Read the books though. They rule!) Tris remained silent.  
  
  
  
"I have brought the girl, master," Wormtail bowed.  
  
"Good job. The death eaters will do the rest. Torture the girl as you like. Make illusions to break her heart until it is so ripped and torn that she will talk easily. Make her want to agree willingly to do what the key has to do. And I will get revenge…," Voldemort ordered. Wormtail disappeared.  
  
  
  
Suz listened intently to Syaoran rant about how evil and horrible Eriol was.  
  
He was giving away much valuable information. 'Master will like this.' She thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
The devil's snare had disappeared and Eriol, Michelle, Tomoyo, Harry, and Meiling were talking.  
  
"What did you mean by 'Our search didn't take long' and 'No! We lost the key'?" Eriol asked curiously.  
  
"A long time ago there was a girl named Sukari and she was a very powerful, but dark magician. She studied with Clow Reed and then created a very magical force stronger than the Clow Cards so she could get revenge on Clow Reed. But before she could set it loose, someone locked it away so Sukari couldn't get to it or open it," Michelle started.  
  
"The man who locked it away was my great great great grandfather," Harry told them.  
  
"Hey, I'm not that old!" Eriol protested. Harry shot him a glare and continued,  
  
"He made a key and placed it inside an angels soul. The angel died, a very rare occurrence, and was reincarnated into Sakura. Sukari is the angel's sister and apparently had a son, who was Voldemort's dad. Voldemort wants Sakura so she can open the force and then Voldemort will set it on her. We want Sakura so we can remove the key and destroy it."  
  
"Will removing and destroying it hurt Sakura?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"I am afraid that it will kill her," Michelle answered. (Should I end it here? Is that a no I hear? Fine, I'll continue.)  
  
"No! We won't let you then!" Meiling burst out.  
  
"You don't understand! It's the only way. Sakura will never be safe and if she's not then the whole world is not. Voldemort doesn't know that this power can and will destroy the whole world once it's done with Sakura! I don't like this anymore than you do," Harry explained. Meiling was mad and Tomoyo was hysterical. Eriol was the only calm one.  
  
"No, it is you who doesn't understand. This is a no win situation. The force destroys Sakura then the world. If you destroy the key and Sakura, the Cards will be set free and destroy the world. They only listen to Sakura," Eriol reasoned. Harry and Michelle's faces paled.  
  
"It looks like we need the last resort," Michelle whispered gravely.  
  
  
  
  
  
So do you like it? I told you there would be more action. Who is Suz' master? Well, review if you like. Neptune Avalon signing out!^_~! 


	4. The Tidal Wave Over Me

The Tidal Wave Over Me  
  
By Neptune Avalon  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I don't even know why I'm writing this. Probably to make somebody out there happy. This is dedicated to all the people that said Tamora Pierce rules! This is going to be a dark chapter.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sakura hung limply on a wall, chained to it with gashes all over her body. Her hair was stringy and her eyes puffy from crying. Wormtail had made her watch horrible illusions of her loved ones dying or saying that they didn't love her and many many more things that twisted her mind until she was barely hanging on the fine line of sanity. Wormtail entered the dungeon and Sakura whimpered.  
  
"No more," She begged.  
  
"Don't worry, that's all for today, sweetheart. I've got to go get more information from your lover boy. See ya around." Wormtail almost sounded like Suz. Sakura almost lost her stomach when she saw what happened. Wormtail turned into Suz. "It's the perfect cover, isn't it?" He then disappeared.(That may seem wrong but Wormtail actually just takes over Suz' body. Enough said.)  
  
"Watch your back, Syaoran," Sakura whispered as tears dropped from her eyes.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
  
  
1 'Watch your back, Syaoran'  
  
Syaoran was waiting for Suz after school. He could have sworn he heard something but a quick glance around told him he was wrong. 'Hmmm. I haven't seen Sakura all day. Why do I even care? Why am I talking to myself?'  
  
"Syaoran, honey. Let's go," Suz whispered in his ear. He straightened up and followed Suz.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
  
  
Michelle, Harry, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling left the school yard quickly so they wouldn't be caught. This school was particularly picky about students skipping and if they got caught, Eriol didn't think anybody would believe, 'We were going out to save the universe from a bent on revenge crazy wizard and find the mistress of the legendary Sakura Cards so we can remove a key that will destroy her and the world.'  
  
Michelle and Harry still refused to enlighten Meiling and Tomoyo about the 'last resort'. Eriol had a good idea of what it was.  
  
"Where are we going? We've been walking forever," Meiling complained after a while of walking.  
  
"We're going to the Winding Circle Temple in Emelan. I have some contacts there that will help us," Michelle informed them. She was now Michelle but Tomoyo insisted on getting a few good shots of her before she de-transformed. Finally they stopped at the base of a huge mountain.  
  
"This way," Harry motioned for them to follow Michelle into a human sized crater at the base. One by one, they jumped down, Michelle going first and Harry last. The ground was not far from the hole. They started walking down the tunnel until they came to a dead end.  
  
"What do we do now?" Tomoyo inquired. Harry smirked and pointed his wand at the dead end.  
  
"Flippendo!" He shouted and the barrier moved away.(That's a spell from the Harry Potter gameboy advance game. It gets really annoying if you hear it over and over. My brother doesn't turn off the volume when he plays. The spell moves things.) Sunlight hit them and they squinted. What they saw was the small cottage named Discipline.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~! ~!~!~!  
  
  
  
Sakura had long since given up hope. Wormtail had come back and put her threw another round of torture. Her jaw was bruised and her back red and bloody from so many welts. Her tears had run out as had her courage. The dungeon door opened and Wormtail, followed by Voldemort came in. They dragged a motionless body with them.  
  
"You have done well so far, Wormtail. Your rewards will be great. Chain him next to the girl. Give him the same treatment," Voldemort hissed.  
  
"You're the one who did this to me, aren't you! Well, this is what I think of you!" Sakura spat in his eye.(She's hanging 5 feet in the air with her hands and feet chained to the wall.)  
  
"You insolent brat! Crucio!" A jet of green light hit Sakura and she screamed louder than she ever had before, "Ne-vuh mess with Voldemort."(I can't imagine him saying that but he just did so live with it!) They dragged the body up to a platform and hung it next to Sakura, then pulled the platform away.  
  
"Don't worry, darling. He's just sleeping right now," Wormtail assured her. They left and Sakura glanced at the body. It was Syaoran.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, I'm done with this chapter. I finally got rid of my writer's block. My fingers are frozen because our computer is down stairs and it is about 5:00 a.m. I got up about 4:00 and couldn't get back to sleep so I came down here. It's always freezing in our downstairs so I'm going to go warm up. Neptune Avalon signing out!^_~! 


	5. The Tidal Wave Over Me

The Tidal Wave Over Me  
  
By Jesus Freak  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Tamora Pierce, Harry Potter, Sailor Moon, or CCS characters. Sorry I took so long to update. I've been working on my other stories. SAKURA LOVER this chapter is dedicated to you since you made it clear that you…erm…dislike…Harry Potter. This should be the final chapter. Very sad! On with the story!  
  
  
  
  
  
They left and Sakura glanced at the body. It was Syaoran.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
The quaint cottage of Discipline was deserted.  
  
"I wonder where Sandry, Tris, Briar, and Daja are?" Harry wondered.  
  
"I can answer that. They are dead," A voice sneered. "And so will you!" They all turned around and faced the Death Eaters. "So we meet again, Mr. Potter."  
  
"Idiots! Do you think you can get through us?" Meiling yelled.  
  
"Don't underestimate them. They are worthy and evil opponents," Michelle warned.  
  
"Avada Kedavra!" Nott shouted. A flash of green light came out of the end of the wand and struck Harry. (Sorry!) He fell dead.  
  
"Harry!" Michelle, Eriol, Tomoyo, and Meiling shouted in unison.  
  
"We need to get out of here. Sailor Teleport!" Everyone disappeared in a flash of light.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
  
  
Sakura stared at the wall in front of her. She was confused. Syaoran was here, Suz/Wormtail had put him under a love spell so did that mean that he still loved her? She didn't have much time to think and sort through her mixed feelings because in the next minute, Syaoran was groaning and opening his eyes.  
  
"Ouch…headache…where am I?" He mumbled.  
  
"Wish I knew," Sakura replied, not lifting her gaze from the wall.  
  
"Sakura! What happened? Where's Suz? I was just with her a minute ago."  
  
"You've been unconscience for over a hour so you couldn't have been with Suz just a minute ago," Came Sakura's sarcastic reply.  
  
"Same difference. But how did I get here?" He asked.  
  
"Suz or should I say Wormtail kidnapped you. I've been stuck here for a while. Some guy named Voldemort had a monster kidnap me while you were flaunting around with Suz then she captured you."  
  
"Suz? You expect me to believe that?" Syaoran scoffed.  
  
"No I don't but you'd be stupid not to because it's the truth," Sakura replied evenly.  
  
"You're right, I don't believe you."  
  
"Not that I didn't see that coming. You don't trust, respect, or care about me," She said bitterly. Sakura finally looked at him. He saw the blood, dirt and grim, cuts, and clean lines down her face that had to be tear streaks.  
  
"What happened to you?"  
  
"Oh, just some torture. Beating and making me watch horrible death of my family and people I care about." Syaoran was about to reply when Suz and a bony, ugly looking fellow entered.  
  
"So, little wolf, I see that you've awakened," Suz taunted.  
  
"Suz? What happened?" Syaoran demanded.  
  
"Oh, I'm not Suz,(Pronounced Sa(Like the beginning of Sakura's name)- z not Sue-z) I'm Peter also known as Wormtail. I work for Lord Voldemort."  
  
Syaoran looked disgusted. "I've been dating a guy! What kind of sick freak are you?"  
  
"Don't insult us or you will become a crispy critter!(Crispy critter! Lol!) 25 strokes," Voldemort snapped. Wormtail brought out a whip and started to whip(What else?) Syaoran. He clenched his jaw and didn't cry out. Sakura flinched every time the whip came in contact with Syaoran's skin, ripping up flesh and clothes. Finally it was over. They left.  
  
"Are you okay?" Sakura asked worriedly.  
  
"I will be."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Wormtail, I am ready to take the Key from the wrench. Get her and the boy and take them out to The Rock," Voldemort ordered. Wormtail nodded.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Let go of me, you idiot!" Sakura shouted at Wormtail. Syaoran was being dragged silently, too tired to struggle.  
  
"Sorry Sweetheart. No can do." Wormtail replied. Voldemort was waiting for them next to The Rock. The Rock was next to the water that surrounded to castle. (Think Floop's castle from the movie Spy Kids except more sinister and not as messed up)  
  
"Chain them up," Voldemort commanded. After they were, he stood over Sakura and chanted,  
  
"Key that hides within  
  
I, Sukari's sole kin  
  
Command you unto me  
  
And ruler I shall be!"  
  
  
  
Sakura shrieked as if her entire body was being torn apart. Well, actually, it was. The Key is directly link to her heart. Blazing, raw, power streamed out of Syaoran, refreshing and rejuvenating him. "Get away from her!" He shouted. The power pulsed around him and broke the chains. Voldemort let his hand drop from over Sakura. In his hand was a small key.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" He wondered.  
  
"This!" The Key flew out of Voldemort's hand. It spun in the air in front of Syaoran. Then it merged with his heart.  
  
"The opposite key!" Wormtail said incredulously. (This key in Syaoran's heart is one that counteracts the other one and makes it so that the evil thing can't be opened.) Power, green and silver mixed, smacked into Voldemort and he was gone. Disintegrated from the intensity of the power. Wormtail was next.  
  
He raced up to Sakura, grabbed her shoulders, and shook her. "Sakura…Wake up!" He felt healing energy flowing through his veins, enough to bring the dead to life. The Rock was an ancient place with lots of old magic. Syaoran walked to the center and started to gather energy together. Lost in the power, he never noticed the upcoming tidal wave caused by his power.  
  
Syaoran turned around in time to see Sakura's hand disappear in the water. He opened his arms, as if he wanted to embrace the water and shouted, "Sakura, I'll be with you soon!" And the water swallowed him up.  
  
  
  
  
  
The End! The End! Yes, It's The End!  
  
I told you it was going to be sad! Well, I'm not going to write a sequel to this. I hope you liked it.  
  
Press the button the arrows lead to. Jesus Freak singing out!^_~!  
  
(  
  
(  
  
(  
  
(  
  
(  
  
(  
  
( 


	6. Apology

Hi! Sorry about the chapter mix-up thing. When I posted the final chapter, it changed the chapter order so it was 3,1,2,4,5 not 1,2,3,4,5 like it's supposed to be. I think I have it fixed now! R&R please! Jesus Freak signing out!^_~! 


End file.
